Trash can liners can become stuck within a trash can by a vacuum seal created when the trash can liner contacts the sidewalls of the trash can. When this happens it can be difficult, particularly for weak and infirm individuals, to physically pull the trash can liner out of the trash can. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a trash can vent system that could be added to a trash can that would provide a vent channel along the interior sidewall of the trash can and, thereby, prevent the trash can liner from forming a vacuum seal. The vent channel system would preferably include a vent channel member having a number of vent openings formed therethrough in connection between a vent channel and the trash can liner facing side of the vent channel member. Because trash cans come in various heights, it would be a further benefit to have a trash can vent system that included a vent channel structure that was easily adjusted in length.